Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may enable a user to provide audio input. The audio input may cause the computing device to perform one or more actions associated with the received audio input, such as executing an application or creating a calendar appointment entry. In some cases, a computing device may monitor an environment for audio input that includes a predetermined audio command and, if the predetermined audio command is detected, perform a corresponding action. By monitoring for audio input that includes a predetermined audio command, a computing device may allow a user to provide, subsequent to providing the audio input that includes the predetermined audio command, one or more other audio commands without the user having to press a button or otherwise indicate that an audio command is about to be provided. In some situations, two or more computing devices associated with the user may monitor the same environment for audio input, possibly resulting in each of the computing devices performing actions based on predetermined audio input.